Little Red
by The Doctor's Only Companion
Summary: Cat likes Beck but he has a girlfriend, Jade. They almost kissed. She won't and never will forget that moment. Cat has no idea what to do. Does he like her, too? Will she finally get him? Contains Bat, Bade, and Tandre.
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Redhead**

**I'm sorry I really did promise myself that I wouldn't write another fanfiction until I finished Opposites Attract but I just couldn't handle it. This one I really just had to write. I've been watching Victorious alot lately. Maybe that's why. Anyways here is chapter 1. Sorry if this is bad, it's my first attempt.**

**Chapter 1 Cat POV**

We were all hanging out at Tori's house, waiting for Jade. She was always late. Our movie started in an hour. Why was she always late?

"Beck call your girlfriend. I can't sit here and wait for another minute." Andre demanded. I hated that, Beck and girlfriend. I've had a crush on Beck for who knows how long. The thought of him and Jade hurt me but they loved each other and I'm happy for them.

"I don't want to. She'll be here soon." he snapped right as she walked through the door, smacking on a piece of gum.

"Sorry I'm late. Time just slipped away from me." she said bitterly, as she went to sit on Beck's lap. I immediately looked in the other direction. Robbie coughed loudly in the background.

"Yes we can now leave." Tori glared at Robbie. She met up with Andre(her boyfriend for two weeks) and then we all headed out the door. Apparently we were supposed to see this new horror movie that just came out. I tried talking them out of it but they didn't listen. They knew I hated scary movies.

"Who's driving? It's not me." Jade asked. I looked around at everyone.

"Not me, I drove last time." Robbie protested. Inside, I laughed. Robbie was always the first one to neglect on something, especially when it came to driving. Slowly, Tori stepped forward, right in front of Jade now.

"According to my calculations, Jade hasn't driven us anywhere yet." she pointed out. Jade put on her innocent look.

"Fine I'll drive." she stomped towards the car, dragging Beck behind her. If I was here, I would not do that. Hesitantly, I skipped after everyone. We all sat in our original seats, Tori in the passenger seat, Beck behind the driver's seat, Andre in the middle, me behind the passenger, and Robbie in the back with Rex.

"Hey Cat-" Robbie started in a sweet voice.

"No Robbie I will not sit next to you during the movie just so I can bury my head in your shoulder." I told him. Last time I did that he flipped out and almost fainted. It was a total accident though. Jade parked and we all got out. As we got our drinks, Beck accidentally brushes his fingers against mine. Sparks shot through me and I almost dropped my cup.

"Sorry." Beck mumbled, low enough for only me to hear. We all went into the theater together, with our 3D glasses on. Tori sat in the front next to Andre, Robbie next to her, Jade next to Robbie, Beck next to Jade of course, and me last. Next to Beck. Why did I have to sit next to him? It's not that I didn't want to, it was just nerve racking.

The movie started and I could feel myself start to tense wasn't so bad in the beginning. Just a bunch of stupid teenagers hanging at an abandoned house. Then I saw a jack in the box. I hated those things. They scared me. Why did it have to be in 3D? Some stupid person went open and cranked it. It popped and I screamed. Then Beck took me closer, my head in his chest. It was overwhelming.

"Are you okay?" he chuckled softly. I didn't know how to respond. All I did was shake my head. Slowly, I lifted my head to see him smile. He had a perfect smile. It took me awhile before I smiled back. Then I just left, saying I had to use the bathroom. I didn't look back. I sat down on a chair outside of the theater. Then I heard the door open again.

"Cat." someone called. I didn't say anything. Beck came over to me, sitting down next to me. Chills went up my spine.

"Yes." I answered, trying my best not to look at him.

"Are you okay? You seem scared." he sounded worried for once. I leaned my head on his shoulder. It was an instinct and I wish I hadn't done it.

"I'm fine. Just a little shaken." I replied. Beck laughed. Of course, he wasn't scared of anything. If only we picked some happy movie. Scary movies made me seem like a wimp.

"A little? Cat you screamed like it was the end of the world. Are you sure?" he took my hand, bringing it to my heart.

"Really I am." I answered even though my heart was beating at a million miles an hour. Stupid scary movie.

"Okay. Your hearts pounding like crazy though." he shook his head. I giggled and I can see a smile tugging at his lips. I looked down but he lifted it back up. Slowly he leaned in, until the door opened. Beck immediately jumped, leaning away, dropping my hand.

"Are you okay? I saw Cat run out of the theater." Tori asked worriedly.

"Ya just a little scared." I replied. Really I was. It seemed like everyone was checking up on me. Really did I seem that fragile lately.

"I'm sorry Cat. We should have picked a different movie this week. Come one we're leaving. I'm not watching that movie without you. I'll go tell Andre and them." she demanded. That made me feel so much better. She headed back inside to go get everyone else.

"Cat-" Beck was going to apologize again. I didn't want to hear it.

"Stop." I snapped, getting up. A few minutes later we were all piling back into the car. They both dropped me off, and I immediately ran into my room. He had almost kissed me but Tori had walked out. I was wondering if that was a good or bad thing. Beck had a girlfriend, Jade.

**Hopefully that was okay. I tried my best. I've really been dying to write this so I hope you guys like it. I'm a hardcore BAT fan =). So please please please subscribe, favorite, and review. Hope I'm not sounding too needy, I just want to know what you think because I tried hard on this. =) Jazzy 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading the 1st chapter. Sorry it took it so long to upload chapter 2. ****Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**** finally I've found another Bat fan. Anyways here is the next chapter of Little Red(ya I changed the name of the story cause the other one sounded stupid). **

**Chapter 2**

As I sat there trying to find a way to tell Beck that I like him, my computer pinged. It was a video request from Beck. Immediately I accepted with a smile. His beaming face instantly appeared on the screen.

"Hi." I giggled. Beck smiled brightly.

"Hi Cat. About today.." he started. Was he regretting what happened? That's why I had cut him off earlier. I didn't want to hear him say that he regretted what almost happened.

"What about it?" I asked dumbly. If he said sorry I don't know what it would mean. Would it mean that he doesn't like me?

"Well when you know I was going to kiss you," he said the words very carefully. "If Tori hadn't come out I would have." then the screen went blank. A window popped up saying video chat ended. So did that mean he liked me? He said if she hadn't come out he would have. That had to mean something at least.

**Next Day At School**

Beck didn't even look at me in the morning. Like he was embarrassed about what almost happened. The bell rang and that meant it was off to 's class.

"Today class I will be telling you about the new play we will be performing. It is Titanic. The cast is on the wall." he announced. Everyone started murmuring frantically.

"But we didn't even audition." Jade reminds him. Then he started laughing. It was kinda scary actually.

"That's because this time I just gave you the roles." he replied. Then people started rushing toward the paper on the wall. But I didn't.

" isn't Titanic a three hour movie?" I pipe up. Then everyone groaned and went back to their seats.

"Yes but we won't do the beginning. Just what happens on the boat. That should shorten everything." he answered sitting down.

"Well who got the main part?" Tori demanded. Tori usually always got the main part. She would probably get this one, too.

"Here I'll just tell everyone. Cat will be playing rose," he announced and everyone clapped. "Beck will be playing Jack. Tori is Rose's mother. Robbie is Cal and Jade is the unsinkable Molly Brown. Everyone else just look at the darn paper." he put it back on the wall. For once I had gotten the lead. That's amazing! Wait, that means that I have to kiss Beck. I felt all the blood leave my body.

"Hello Cat. Snap out of it." Tori snapped her fingers in front of my face. I jumped and rubbed my eyes.

"What? I innocently asked. She rolled her eyes and walked over to Andre. Was she mad at me because I got the lead role? The bell rang and I went to next class. This class I had with Beck and no one else from the group.

"Hey Cat," Beck said, standing next to me.

"Hi." I mumbled. The whole play thing was still running through my mind. They were going to make me kiss Beck. Can't Tori do this? She's better at being the lead characters than I am.

"Are you okay with the play thing?" he asked. That was an easy answer but I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Ya I guess." I lied. Then the warning bell rang but as my hand went to the door handle, Beck grabbed my wrist.

"Can I talk to you real quick?" he suggested. Ya what about I thought.

"Ya I guess." I replied. Even though we were going to be late for class. I could hear the teaching lecturing inside the classroom. How I wished i was in there.

"Cat do you regret what happened? I mean cause I don't."he blurted. His face went pale when he said that.

"I don't think so." I replied. He leaned in and was so close to my lips I thought it was a dream. Then someone had to go and interrupt again.

"Beck!" Jade screamed. He stepped back then looked at her. Her face showed hurt and for once I thought she might cry.

"Jade I'm sorry. This-" he stopped talking and swore under his breath. Did he think that he could date me and Jade at the same time?

"You should have told me you didn't want to be with me. I was just coming to give you this." she threw a folder down on the ground and ran off. I felt terrible. I slid to the floor and started to cry. I feel like this is all my fault now. Beck picked up the folder, then he saw me crying. When he tried to comfort me, I didn't let him.

"What's wrong Cat?" he sat down next to me. Now these tears felt stupid. I didn't even know if him and Jade were still together or if it was just a stupid fight.

"You're what's wrong." after it came out, I was surprised. I can't believe I said that. He looked surprised.

"I'm sorry for almost kissing you though." he licked his lips. It was quiet for awhile. It was heartbreaking.

"I thought you didn't regret it. I don't." I demanded.

**There was chapter 2! I finally finished it. I'm going to try to updated two stories every week. Maybe more if I have some spare time before school starts up again =(. Please review,favorite,and follow. ~~Jazzy~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here is Chapter 3. So a bit of a heads up I won't be updating as fast soon because of school =( . So I hope this chapter is a bit more I don't know how to explain it. Maybe more drama. Well enough of my rambling here is Chapter 3. **

**Chapter 3**

Beck just sat there like an idiot. Maybe he had mixed up his words and said the wrong thing. Because he just got me to admit I like him. I still don't know if he did.

"I don't regret it. I still want to kiss you." Beck said then cursed silently. So he did like me. It just felt wrong if he did date me. Him and Jade had been together for a long time. It felt wrong.

"Really? Maybe I feel the same way but I just can't feel that way. Now I- I mean we need to get to class." I reminded him. He bit his lip and shook his head.

"No you go in. Tell the teacher that I wasn't feeling well." he told him. Now I felt bad because he wasn't going to class. What happened to Caterina Valentine? I walked into class and the teacher gave me a glare. I told her my absence but not Beck's. When lunch came around, everyone was sitting down. The only empty spot was next to Beck. Of course. I nervously sat down.

" Oh look if it isn't the boyfriend stealer." Jade sneered. Tori's head snapped up and she gave Jade a stern look.

"Jade be nice." she hissed. I didn't even try to steal her boyfriend. Even though secretly I wanted to. Who couldn't resist how cute Beck was?

"You know what Jade. I didn't try to steal your boyfriend. Maybe if someone would be nice enough, they would all like you better." I snapped. My emotions just came pouring out. Jade really did need to be nicer to people. Beck didn't deserve to be treated like that. Everyone gave me weird looks. Jade's then got up and threw her food away and stomped off.

"Wow, Cat. You're cute when you're angry." Robbie told me. I rolled my eyes and saw Beck tense up. Was he jealous?

"Robbie stop it." Andre said, holding in a laugh. It felt like everyone was against me now. Just because I accidentally almost kissed Beck.

"I'm going to go check on Jade." Beck left quickly. I didn't dare to watch him walk away. Maybe he didn't have feelings for me. He seemed pretty concerned about Jade. Not that I cared. The rest of the day went by in a blur. Beck didn't even glance in my way the rest of the day. But Jade was back at his side again. Stuck to him like glue.

All the way home, I didn't think of him. That's why when I got home I was in the best mood possible. Mom wasn't home from work yet so I headed up to read the script that I had gotten for "Titanic". I had no idea how I was going to memorize all this. Eww, Robbie was going to be my fiancee in the movie. How gross.

Then my phone buzzed. It read one new text message. I read the message. It was a frantic message from Beck. I didn't bother to read all of it. Just deleted it when I read the first word:Cat. I didn't need the rest of my day to go downhill. That's when I heard the rain start to fall.

I peeked out the window, and immediately shut it. Beck and Jade were strolling down the sidewalk. Beck didn't know where I lived so I shouldn't have an issue. Then I had an idea. I put on a blonde wig and changed into a black tank top and grey sweats. Then I went outside, pretending to check the mail.

"You have a pretty girlfriend. I bet she's lucky to have you." I said in a horrible southern accent. I grabbed the mail and started to walk inside but he spoke.

"Thank you, Cat." he smiled, mumbling the last part. How did he know it was me? I was wearing a wig. Then I realized a few strands of hair had escaped. Luckily Jade hadn't been looking when I said that. Beck actually smiled when someone complimented his girlfriend. I wasn't going to let it bother me. Tomorrow was Tuesday and that meant I had to spend the rest of the week with him at rehearsal. Well today was a great week.

**Later that Night**

Beck had texted me twice, called me five times, left me a voicemail, and tried video chatting me. I deleted everything that he sent me and declined the video chat. Then, a knock at the window made me jump. My light was off, couldn't this person tell I was trying to I opened the window Beck jumped in.

"Yes you may come in." I said sarcastically. After I closed the window, I saw that Beck was still standing. His hair had rain in it still. They looked like crystals. STOP CAT! Don't think about him like that.

"Cat-"

"Don't start. I don't wanna hear any of it. Ya maybe I like you but I'm getting over it. You love Jade. I understand. This is a silly crush and it's going to go away sometime soon. So ya don't repeat it." I snapped. His face showed shock and hurt.

"Actually I wasn't going to say that but if that's what you think then maybe I should just leave!" he rolled his eyes and headed for the window.

"Maybe you should! Oh and don't bother coming back." I screamed as silently as I could. Then slammed my window shut. Tears flooded my eyes as I sat down on my bed. Why couldn't I behave like other normal girls? That was totally rude of me. I said the opposite of what I wanted. More tears came and I was sobbing now.

**Beck POV**

I stood at the end of her street. Deciding whether or not I should do this. She told me Jade was pretty. Sure she thought that. I took a deep breath as I walked to her window, in the pouring rain. Then I knocked on her window. Hopefully if she was asleep I didn't wake her. Cat opened the window and I hopped in.

"Yes you may come in." Cat said sarcastically. Rain fell from my hair. I wonder if she would get mad cause I got her floor wet. She looked really pretty standing there. Her hair was all messed up. It looked like I woke her up. Woops.

"Cat-"

"Don't start. I don't wanna hear any of it. Ya maybe I like you but I'm getting over it. You love Jade. I understand. This is a silly crush and it's going to go away sometime soon. So ya don't repeat it." Cat snapped. Hurt and shock swept through me. Is that what she really thought I was going to say? She's getting over maybe I should to as well.

"Actually I wasn't going to say that but if that's what you think then maybe I should just leave!" I rolled my eyes and I headed for the window, ready to leave. I was done right now. Cat seemed to be starting alot of drama lately. Maybe I should just stop trying. Before I left she said something else.

"Maybe you should! Oh and don't bother coming back." Cat screamed silently. Now those words really did sting. I then left and heard her slam the window shut. Then I ran all the way back to my RV to see Jade with her arms crossed in front of my RV. What did I do this time?

"I've been here for almost an hour. Where were you?" she demands. I can't tell her I was at Cat's or she will go off on me. How do I explain this?

"I was just getting out and taking a walk. It gets really stuffy in that RV." I lied. Hopefully it was a believable lie. Jade walked over to me.

"Okay, it kinda does."she sighed and kissed my cheek and lead me into the RV. Jade sat down on the ground and I sat on my bed. It was really silent for a while.

"Are you feeling okay Jade? You never come over anymore." I asked. Ever since I found out I like, maybe even loved Cat, Jade had noticed something and kept her distance for awhile.

"Ya I'm feeling fine. I just want to know what happened today. In the hall." Jade looked at me. I knew sometime soon she was going to ask that. How do I explain it though.

" I don't know Jade. I thought that maybe since we were doing "Titanic and we already had to kiss maybe we should try it out of the play first." I lied, again. Jade shifted uncomfortably. I know it was horrible to lie to my girlfriend.

"Okay well I have to go home." she mumbled and just left without a kiss. What was wrong with me? Liking two girls and they were the complete opposite of each other. I kicked the floor. Then my computer pinged. Video request from Cat.

**Well I don't really know if that was a cliffhanger but I hope it was better than the last few chapters. Did I over detail? There is so much tension in this one though. I think that Beck has got some major issues -_-. Stay tuned for Chapter 4. Review even if you don't have an account, favorite, and follow! ~~Jazzy~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**So finally here is chapter 4. So excited! I don't know why though... Well I know you're probably really annoyed because they haven't kissed yet. Soon they will though. Just wait. **

**Chapter 4 **

Come on Beck just accept the video request. When I had stopped crying, I couldn't fall back asleep. I felt really bad for screaming at him. If I could apologize maybe it would be all better. Then Beck's face appeared on the screen. Oh thank god.

"Beck I am so sorry. I jumped to conclusions. I didn't mean to scream at you." I blurted out. He raised his eyes and then he laughed. I felt bad.

"Calm down. I don't think I've ever seen you that angry before," he chuckled. "Well your apology is accepted." relief swept through me. To hear that was amazing.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I gushed. Then I looked at the clock. It was 11. Not that I cared. My face lit up. This night just got better. So much better.

"No problem. I'll see you at school, tomorrow Cat." he said. Aww, I didn't want to stop talking to him. Talking to him put me in a better mood.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled. He blew me a kiss and then signed off. Soon I would actually kiss him. Just wait.

**Next Day At School **

Beck and I had arrived early. It was really awkward just standing there. All alone. We didn't say anything. Until he turned and looked at me.

"Hi Cat." he mumbled. I took a breath. You could hear the birds chirping. This was weird. Where were Tori and everyone else? Please someone come and ruin this perfectly awkward moment.

"Hey Beck." I replied. He turned to look at me. Why was he facing me? Was he going to try to kiss me again? This is bad. Really bad. Doesn't he have a girlfriend?

"About yesterday." he started. Oh great was he really going to talk about this. Yesterday was a subject I didn't' feel like talking about.

"What about yesterday?" I continued. He sighed. There were so many things that happened yesterday? Yesterday night or afternoon? Luckily he didn't have time to respond because Tori and Andre walked up.

"Hey guys." she greeted cheerfully. Finally someone to come and interrupt us. This conversation would probably just get weirder. Beck waved.

"Hi." I blandly replied. Then Jade came, Robbie following. That was an odd sight to see. Jade hated Robbie. Beck gave Jade a quick kiss before the bell rang. When we got into class Sikowitz clapped his hands.

"Today after school we will be starting rehearsals. How exciting!" he announced. No no no. That meant I would have to kiss Beck. I wasn't ready to. This was a complete disaster. I could feel Beck's eyes on me.

"What if we don't come to rehearsals?" Jade snapped. I heard a few people whisper and a few turned to look at her. I knew why she wouldn't want to come. Jade just doesn't want to see Beck kiss me.

"Then your grade will go down. Anyways hopefully all of you come." he clapped again. Then everyone submerged into conversations. Beck tapped on my shoulder right as the bell rang. Everyone left, Jade not waiting for Beck.

"Is she mad?" I curiously asked Beck. I mean it looked like it but you could never tell with her. Me and Beck slowly walked out of the door.

"I can't tell. Are you excited for rehearsals?" he sound non excited when he asked me. Personally I don't know. Hopefully if we did have rehearsals today, Sikowitz wouldn't make me kiss him.

"Sure I guess." I replied. Then the late bell rang. Late again. This did not look good. Beck stopped me and gave me a stern look. Did I say something that was wrong?

"You guess? I know I'm excited." Beck smiled and took my hand. Butterflies flew into my stomach. Did he just say that? Was he excited because of me?

"Okay," I nervously looked down. He was starting to act really odd. "Well I'm just really nervous." I mumbled. Beck laughed then turned me towards him. Then he spun me around. I giggled.

"Don't be." he leaned in and rested his forehead. Oh god, was he going to kiss me? We were so close. I was actually kinda scared. Our fingers were still entwined to. My body got all warm and I didn't know what to do.

"Why?" I mumbled. He laughed. Then slowly he leaned closer and closer. I swear I was in total panic mode. Then I heard the clack of heels. They got closer and Beck immediately took a few steps back. When the person finally turned the corner, it was Tori.

"Whatcha guys doing?" she looked at both of us. She probably got the wrong idea. Hopefully she didn't. Personally, I'm glad Tori walked around the corner. He had a girlfriend that he loved.

"Nothing. I just felt a little sick so I waited to see if it would wear off before class. " I blurted. What a stupid lie?! If I was thinking I would have come up with something much better.

"Oh well I hope you feel better. I just came to give Ms.S my paper." she explained then headed into the classroom. Then I did feel a little sick. I walked into class anyway.

**At Rehearsals **

I swear my whole body felt weak. Here I was at rehearsals. What was going on? I'm so scared. What if they made me kiss him? That would be so weird. Just then, Sikowitz walked in.

"Okay guys, go change and then come back out. I'll tell you guys what you need to do next.I had to wear the dress where Rose first met Jack. That meant I didn't have to kiss Beck! But don't I want to kiss Beck? Finally everyone walked out onto set.

"Action! Actually wait there is something I need to do first. Everyone go backstage. Beck and Cat stay." Sikowitz announced. Uh oh what was going on?

"Are we in trouble?" I questioned. He laughed and shook his head. What was going on? Please don't tell me it was what I was thinking. Now was not the time.

"No you're not. I just need to see your guys connect real quick." he awkwardly said. No no no. I can't "connect" with Beck. Not right now. Maybe when I was ready.

"No I'm sorry I can't do that." I demanded and ran out the doors, still in my dress. When I was out the door, I tripped on the beads and fell to the floor. That's okay just get back up. I heard the doors open up it was Beck.

"Cat!" he called. I was almost to the doors but I just couldn't walk out with this dress on. I didn't turn to look at him. Just looked forward.

"What?" I demanded. Facing him would make me weak. Facing this direction would be okay. I wouldn't give in. Keep calm Cat. Then I heard his footsteps behind him.

"You can't leave." Beck stated. I know I couldn't. I just really needed to get out of here though. Then I felt Beck's hand on my wrist. My body tensed up.

" I know but I want to." I replied. He spun me around to look at him. Dang it. He looked hurt. Finally I knew that I had hurt him running out of there. What was wrong with me these days?

"Cat, don't." he pleaded. Yanking my hand back, I picked up my dress and ran to the dressing rooms to change. If I looked back I know for sure I would fall apart. Once I was changed, I grabbed my stuff and left. Beck was still in the hallway but I didn't care.

"I'm leaving!" I screamed. Hopefully everyone could hear me. I immediately spotted my neon green Bug. Right as I was going to get in, I felt someone behind me.

"You don't have to leave you know. You could have just said I'm not comfortable doing this." he took both of my hands. I reluctantly looked at him. Slowly, he leaned in. He was closer and closer now. Butterflies were flying everywhere.

**CLIFFHANGER! I can't wait to hear your reviews! I had so much fun writing this chapter. Don't worry Cat doesn't hate Beck she's just trying to be a good friend and not betray Jade. Well hoped you liked it. Review even if you don't have an account, favorite, and follow! ~~One and Only Gossip Girl~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes I know it was a mean place to stop but I had to stop there. If I didn't it would ruin it for everyone. Your going to be mad at me anyways. So here is chapter 5. **

**Chapter 5**

**** He was so close. Then we heard the front doors of the school open. We both backed away. Hopefully whoever it was didn't see us. Why did someone always interrupt us?! I was beginning to get really annoyed. I could tell Beck was, too. I turned away and saw Jade walking towards us.

"Hey we've been looking all over for you two." she stood by Beck and took his hand. Jealousy swept through me. I looked away and pulled out my car keys. I fought the urge to not say anything and drive away.

"I was just leaving." I jingled my keys. Beck sighed. Jade widened her eyes. I should be at rehearsal acting but instead I acted like a little girl and ran away. Just because I didn't want to kiss a stupid guy. Every girl would kill herself to kiss Beck. He was good looking. Jade was lucky.

"Okay well I'll see you tomorrow." Jade blandly. Beck didn't say anything, just watched me as I drove away. I felt like a little kid for running away when he I had to kiss me during rehearsal. Then we almost kissed me again but of course Jade had to ruin that. My foot pressed harder on the gas pedal. I almost hit the car in front of me. It honked.

When i finally got home, I was hot and tired. Mom and dad were nowhere to be seen when i got home so I went straight to my room. My window was open, letting the cool air in. i thought I closed that yesterday. I didn't bother closing it.

"Knock knock." a voice said. I looked up, seeing Beck's smiling face. It made me want to smile. He was probably the one who opened the window. So he had gone home right after me. His car wasn't parked out front.

"what's up?" I flopped down on my bed as he walked in, closing the window. Don't bring up the kiss, I prayed. it would make everything Awkward. He sat down next to me. If my mom knew I had a boy in here, she would flip.

"You almost ran into my car. I honked at you." he replied. That was Beck! I'm glad I didn't curse at the car now. He was just trying to look out for me though. That's sweet. I really shouldn't have sped up though.

"Ya sorry about that." I nervously said. Beck chuckled, taking my hand. Butterflies flew around in my stomach. I had already forgotten about Jade. She didn't matter. Maybe Beck didn't actually like her. Maybe he never really liked her.

"No need to be sorry," he looked at the papers scattered on my desk. " Is that all of our homework? Looks like you need help." he pointed towards my desk. I nodded, ashamed. I hadn't turned in yesterday's homework.. I hadn't gotten a chance to do any of it. He walked over to my desk and took out a pencil.

"What are you doing? You can't just do my homework. They'll know it's your handwriting." I pointed out. Then I sat next to him. Beck shook his head.

"That's why I'm not doing it for you. I'm helping you. It really does look like you need it." he smiled. There was erase marks all over my paper from where I tried to do the work but it didn't work.

"Oh well thanks. I really don't need it. I can do it by myself you know." I hastily said. He shook his head and showed me the first math problem. He literally went step by step how to do the problem. I think he explained it better than the teacher. After almost two hours, he had helped me finish all of my homework. It was about seven now.

"Thank you so much." I hugged him. He put his arm around me, bringing me closer. I laid my head on his shoulder. THen I pulled back, almost to quickly. After putting all the homework away, I stood up.

"So you came here for a reason right? Not just to help me with homework." I asked curiously. There are tons of reasons he could have come over. He missed me, wanted to study with me, or he just needed company. I would have preferred the first one but that couldn't be possible.

"Well i thought you needed company. Plus, you didn't sound too happy when you left. You really stormed away when Jade came out." Beck came over and pulled me into his arms. My head was on his chest now. He was all warm.

"Yeah I guess I was. I mean-" I cut myself off. No need to tell him that it bothered me that our kiss got cut off. Again. He probably didn't even feel the same way about it. He probably was glad that Jade came out.

"You mean what? Were you angry that she came out? I would totally understand why." he looked into my eyes. His were the perfect color. brown. Now everyone thought it was a boring color but his were completely different. They were a soft brown. i didn't have the strength to respond so I just nodded. My cheeks went red. Then he bent in closer towards me. Finally, his lips were on mine. Heat flooded through my body. I kissed him back, wrapping my hands around his neck. Soon he backed up and looked at me. His cheeks were red, too.

"Oh god. I've screwed up haven't I? You have a girlfriend and I just kissed you. You really like her probably and I'm just some stupid crush you have. " I blurted. Beck laughed at me.

"No, I like you alot Cat. Don't you realize that?" he was still holding me. I looked up at him, surprised. Did he like me more than Jade? Probably not. Jade was his girlfriend. His girlfriend for about a year.

" I do realize that but you have Jade. We're the complete opposites of each other. She's fire, I'm water. You can't have both." I explained. It made sense that way. Sorta of. He looked shocked. Like I said something wrong. I didn't though. It made perfect sense.

"I know they don't mix and I know I have to pick one of you two but it's gonna take some time." he kissed my forehead. Choose? When he said it like that it sounded like he had to choose. I didn't want him to choose.

"Don't choose. Even if you did choose I'd want it to be me but don't choose. Follow your heart. Whoever your heart chooses is the one you want to be with. Maybe this is just some stupid fling." I pointed towards us. Maybe it was. Maybe this was just going to end soon.

"No Cat. No need to think negative. I know I chose a bad word. Hey would you like to go out to dinner with me. I'd like to get to know you better." he suggested. A dinner with Beck Oliver. Sounded more like a date to me.

"I'd love to but you already know tons about me. We've been friends since eighth grade." I took his hands. He smiled, laughing.

"I know but I bet there's stuff I don't know." Beck leaned down, and kissed me again.

**Finally something happened! That's what I would be thinking if I was reading this. Well I hoped you liked this chapter. The more reviews, the faster the update FYI. Review, Favorite, and Follow. ~~One and Only Gossip Girl~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6. I'm glad all of you liked the last chapter =). Anyways I hope you like this one as much as the last one. **

**Chapter 6**

There's a girl in the reflection. She has red hair that's been french braid. Her eyes were big and brown. The dress she has on is pink. It falls right at her knees, It's sleeveless and the bottom almost looked like a tutu. Plus she was wearing black ballet flats. She kinda did look like a ballerina, That girl in the mirror was me.

I looked gorgeous. My eyes popped out with the eyeshadow color I was wearing. Now I had a decision. Beck had asked me out to dinner. I'm already all dressed up, I just feel guilty about it. He has a "girlfriend". It would make me feel bad if I went out with him tomorrow. That would mean wasting a perfectly good outfit though. Who cares. There was a knock at the door and my heart raced. When I opened the door, it wasn't Beck. It was Jade.

"Where is Beck?" she demanded. What was going on? Was I in trouble? Did she find out? I knew this was all going to fall apart.

"I couldn't tell you." I shrugged. Then his car pulled up. This whole thing was falling apart. Jade was going to hate me for the rest of my life. Not that I cared but this couldn't be happening.

"There he is. Why is he at your house? Plus why do you look all fancy?" she asked, confused. A second later, I believe she got the hint. Then her face got all red as Beck got out of his car. He stopped when he saw Jade. He looked amazing! Maybe he didn't look all fancy but he looked good. He was wearing a black button up shirt with jeans. I kinda felt overdressed. At least he tried to look nice.

"Hi Jade." he waved awkwardly at here. She didn't wave back. I stepped outside, silently closing the door behind me, Beck didn't give my eye contact.

"I knew there was something going on between you two. You could have told me and I would have backed off. If you told me then it would have all been fine. But cheating!" her voice was weak. It sounded like she was about to cry. Hopefully he came up with some excuse.

"Jade I'm not cheating on you and there's nothing going on between me and Cat. We decided to go see a play and I wanted to introduce her to some people I know from Canada." he scratched the back of his head nervously. I almost believed him for a minute.

"Okay whatever you say." Jade rolled her eyes, got into her car, and drove away. I walked toward Beck as he took my hands.

"I was so scared for a minute there. I thought I might have ruined something between you two." I looked away. He chuckled. How was that funny?

"Cat, there was nothing there to be ruined in the first place." Beck brung me in for a hug. That was good to know I guess. But they had been together for a long time. It seemed like you could do some damage.

"You two have been together for forever. You could do some destruction. Not just some **alot.**" I pointed out. He then sighed and looked me in the eye, shaking his head.

"Can we not talk about this? Let's go eat. Tonight is just about me and you." he pointed at me and him. I blushed and he bent down to kiss me. Our lips met. It made butterflies swarm in my stomach.

"Okay this is not going to dinner. This is standing outside my house and making out with me." I nervously chuckled and he did, too. His hands were still on my waist. Beck didn't let go though.

"Well let's go. Your lips are distracting me." he teased, opening the passenger door for me. That made me blush even deeper. When he gets in the car, one hand is on the steering wheel the other is on my hand. It's like straight out of a movie. To good to be true.

"You never did tell me where we were going." I sighed. Beck just chuckled and smiled. Hopefully it was somewhere nice. Not fancy but romantic. Like in the movies.

"That, my darling, is a surprise." he answered. He called me his darling. Oh my gosh he called me "my darling". Beck called me his. That was so sweet! Now thinking about it, what if he does choose Jade in the end? This whole thing would haunt me for the rest of my life. Then I was silent for the rest of the car ride. When he pulled into the parking lot of Garcia's(it's a mexican restaurant for you guys who've never been there) I immediately felt overdressed.

"I love this place." I chimed. At least he chose a good restaurant. I would hate having to be stuck in a place that had gross food.

"I knew you would like it." Beck smiled as we both got out of the car. Then he took my hand as we walked up. Apparently he had made reservations-which I didn't know you could do here- so it was quick getting our table. There wasn't alot of people so it was nice and quiet. None of us said anything for awhile, until the waitress came over.

"Hello I'm Jackie and I'll be your server today," she sounded way too perky. "What drinks can I start you off with?" Jackie brushed off a piece of lint from her apron.

"I would like a Pepsi and this lovely lady would like a Dr,Pepper." he replied. The waitress smiled and walked away. He called me lovely! How sweet.

"How did you know I wanted Dr,Pepper?" I asked. It was kinda scary how he knew me so well.

"You always bring a can at school most of the time. That's the only soda you ever drink." Beck smiled. That was true. I think everyone knew that about me.

After we had eaten, we headed straight back to my house. He stopped right in front of my house. He even walked me up to the door.

" I had fun ." I smiled, as he brung me close to him.

"Me, too. We should do that again sometime." Beck suggested. I nodded. Then he bent down for one last kiss.

**There is chapter 6. I think that has been on of the cutest things I have ever written. Didn't you think it was pretty cute? Review, favorite, and follow. ~~One and Only Gossip Girl~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay glad you liked the last chapter =) . Okay thanks Jeremy Shane for reviewing on almost all my chapters. Okay here is chapter 7 now. **

**Chapter 7 **

When school resumed on Monday, everything went back to normal. Jade and Beck were being all mushy and he acted like nothing happened. It didn't bother me I mean he had Jade. He probably had made his choice that he wanted her instead. I tried avoiding him all day going to classes. I didn't need to get that butterfly feeling in my stomach and then my knees get all week. Then my face starts to heat up. Oh yeah to mention I quit the play and gave the lead role to Jade. I don't think Beck knows.

The last bell rang and I grabbed my bag, speeding towards my car. The whole day, I'd been quiet. Talking to not alot of people. Once I got to my car, I heard someone behind me. I turned to look and sure enough it was Beck. Of course why can't I just leave.

"Hi Beck. Bye Beck." I wasn't trying to sound mean I just wanted to leave. I didn't want to look at Beck because if I did, I might kiss him or do something stupid. I opened my car door, but saw the look on his face.

"Cat, are you okay? Your supposed to be at rehearsals anyway." he asked, taking my hand. My knees went weak. I wanted to kiss him. Feel his lips against mine. I clutched onto the car to keep me from stumbling into him.

"I'm fine and I quit the play.I gave the lead role to Jade, your girlfriend. " I replied. He looked shocked. Ya I quit the play because I didn't want to kiss him. That wouldn't go out so well.

"You didn't have to do that Cat. You've already kissed me a thousand times," he chuckled. "See." he bent down. Then he kissed me. My hands left my car and stumbled onto his chest. Now see he shouldn't have done that. He brung me close to him. I didn't think anyone noticed. Beck was against the car, me pushed against him. Beck made a pleased sound.

"Beck, we have to stop. Someone could come out and find us." I said in between kisses. Then he stopped, looking at me. Obviously he didn't care. I just didn't want to be the one to break it to Jade.

"That's true. Does it look like I care though? I mean I want you and that's all I want." he smiled. I sighed, frustrated. We could not go sneaking around any longer. I mean I wanted him to choose me but I didn't want to ruin anything.

"Yes it does look like you care. I have to go and you have to go to rehearsals. I'll see you tomorrow." I got in my car, slamming the door shut. Then I watched him leave. Gosh why did I love him? Maybe because he was perfect. His facial features, his face. Everything was perfect.

When I got home, Mom wasn't home. No one was. It sucks being the last sibling in high school. It made me all lonely. I went to my room and set down my bag. I had tons of homework but I didn't feel like doing it right now. First thing I did though was lock my window. Didn't need someone coming in uninvited. Now what to do what to do. The only thing I could do was homework. Maybe I shouldn't have quit the stupid play. It took up almost all of my freetime. Someone knocked at the door. When I went to answer it, I blocked a blow to the face from Jade.

"Why are you trying to steal my boyfriend?! I know he loves me but your making him change his mind." she screamed. Oh great here we go. Why couldn't Beck be here now?

"I'm not trying to steal your boyfriend. I know he loves you, I wouldn't do anything to change that. Just calm down. Why would you think that anyways?" I lie. My lying was ok most of the time. Hopefully she believed me.

"Because when he came to rehearsal he was all happy. His cheeks were rosy and he was actually in a good mood. He never does that around me. I've never seen him act like this, until you came along." she spat. He was happy? True I'd never seen Beck really happy around someone but I guess I could make him.

"Well maybe he can be happy when he wants. He doesn't have to be gloomy all the time. You treat him like a puppet." I slammed the door in her face. I can't believe I just did that. Wow so that's what it felt like to tell someone off. That took alot of energy. Maybe I should just stick to being all nice and cheerful. Being mean was so not easy. Then there was a tap at the window. Oh my gosh can't I be alone for a while? I knew who it was, Beck. So I didn't go into my room. No need to see him. I would probably cause a fight.

I just need a break from somethings. Like my weird love life and school. Maybe I should take a few days off from school and go out. Do something for once. These past few days have been hectic. I mean with Beck and Jade. Maybe I should just stop. Let Jade go one with her boyfriend. I'll tell Beck I can't be with him. Well we really weren't together. I'll tell him we can't secretly date. That's kinda what it was I guess.

So that night after dinner, I thought I had the confidence to tell him but I didn't. I was so close to pressing the video chat button but I wimped out, like usual. Maybe I will tell him to his face. Poor Beck, he's gotten beat down on alot.

**Okay chapter 7 finished. Sorry if it's not as good as the others but it's something. Hoped you liked it. Review, favorite, and follow. ~~One and Only Gossip Girl~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay I'm updating again. Yeah! I want to give a shout out to Jeremy Shane for reviewing on alot of my chapters. Thank you! Hopefully you like this chapter. It won't be as weak as last chapter. Here is chapter 8! **

**Chapter 8**

I sat there on my bed for a long time, debating whether to tell him right now or tomorrow. It's life changing but at least I would do it before Jade found out anything. So I sat there contemplating everything. Then my door flung open. I look up and see Jade standing there, very angry. I was really scared at that moment.

"Caterina!" she screamed using my full name. "Why? I knew you were always jealous of me and Beck. That doesn't give you permission to steal him! I thought you were a good person, Cat. I really did until you took him away from me." Jade looked like she was about to cry. Tears were brimming in her eyes. Look at the mess I created. I made Jade cry and she never cries.

"Jade I mean this wasn't supposed to happen. I told him he would have to choose sooner or later. I mean he didn't listen to me. I'm sorry." I explained hastily. This wouldn't have happened if Beck had just gotten everything over with. It didn't seem to help her though because a tear slipped down her cheek. She really did like Beck. Maybe I was a terrible person.

"So you have been with him. I knew it and you lied to me. Why didn't you tell me? You should have." Jade rolled her eyes. Then Beck walked in to. I heard my mom say something unintelligible. She must have thought I was having a party in here or something. Beck's eyes went wide when he saw Jade there.

"Um hey hun. How've you been?" he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. Jade gave him a glare.

"Save it Beck. I know about you and Cat. To make it easy for you, this is over. Don't need you cheating on me. You better take care of him Cat. Make sure he doesn't cheat on you either." Jade fake smiled before stomping out the door. I took a deep breath. Does this mean that me and Beck could finally be a couple? No hiding anymore?

"Cat? Did you tell her for yourself? I told you I would do it. You didn't have to. I was pretty eager to do it myself." he chuckled. He was making it sound like a big joke! It's not. This is serious. Jade's heart just was crushed and he's acting like nothing ever happened.

"This isn't some joke, Beck. You just broke Jade's heart. What if that was me in her shoes? That wouldn't be funny anymore. She actually found out herself." I snapped. He looked taken aback. Today I was just full of rage. Maybe all the anger I haven't shown is just letting out now.

"Cat, I'm sorry. I'm just glad to be with you. I'm sad that I had to see Jade so hurt like that. But I'm just happy I have you. That's all I need." he said, smiling. Well I guess that was what I wanted the most, him. Beck brought me closer to him. This was all I wanted but could it be official? It would be like rubbing in Jade's face everyday.

"It's fine. I just feel horrible though. Jade really liked you. I mean it wasn't obvious but she does. I feel like a thief because I took her away from you." I leaned against him as he kissed the top of my head. I wanted to tell him I loved him so bad but I couldn't.

"Well Cat, don't feel bad. It was her fault not yours. You have to stop blaming yourself for this. You haven't done anything wrong. " he smiled, kissing my forehead. He held me so gently, like I was glass. Did I really seem that fragile? There was a yell from my mom. Something about Beck having to leave.

"I'm sorry I'm guessing you have to leave but I'll see you tomorrow." I told him. His arms didn't loosen though. He just stood there.

"Oh okay. I already miss you. See you tomorrow Caterina." Beck said, using my full name. Then he was gone. He called me by my full name. None of my friends do that. It was cute when he did it though. It made me smile, knowing he was mine.

The next day, I was surprised to find Beck waiting for me outside of my house. So now he was driving me to school. He was too good. First I pulled my hair back into a messy bun. I didn't have time to do anything other with my hair. I put on a blank undershirt with a sparkly shirt to match. Then I decided to wear shorts and my favorite high heels with a bow on them. The final touch, a bow ring and a black beaded bracelet. Then I ran outside with my things to Beck. He pulled me into his arms.

"You look absolutely gorgeous today, Cat. Honestly, I don't think there is anyone who could compare to your gorgeousness." Beck complemented. It made me blush and he smiled. We both got in the car and headed to school. This was definitely the life. I had the best man by my side and everything was finally perfect for once. Beck parked and we walked to our group of friends together, holding hands. I was embarrassed to see their reactions but it didn't matter. We stopped in front of them. There was no sign of Jade so far.

"Wait are you to together now? But aren't you with Jade, Beck?" Robbie looked confused, and sorta upset. I knew that Robbie had always liked me. Poor guy, he's never had a girlfriend. Beck kissed my hand, not letting go of it.

"Yes I am with the gorgeous Caterina," he smiled. " Jade broke up with me because of my feelings for Cat. Honestly I'm happier than I've ever been." Tori and Andre were talking silently. At least when they got together it wasn't a surprise. Everyone knew that Andre had liked Tori since she stepped foot into this school.

"Oh well I'm glad for you two. I think you make an excellent couple. Speaking of Jade, where is she? I haven't seen her all morning." Tori looked around. Then I heard a silent crying from the closet. I think Tori heard it too because she looked confused. Who was that? Tori opened the closet door and gasped.

**End of chapter 8! What's in the closet? You'll have to stay tuned for the next chapter to find out. Hopefully this was a good chapter. Review, favorite, or follow! ~~One and Only Gossip Girl~~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I try my best :). Here is a new chapter for all y'all. Oh please go vote on the poll I have up. **

**Chapter 9 **

Jade was sitting in the closet, crying. There was cut marks up and down her arm. Immediately I knew this was my fault. I had caused this. Just because I had fallen in love with Beck and he had chosen me. She had down this. She looked up at me and Tori. She wiped the tears from her face.

"Jade, are you okay? What's going on?" Tori asked and went over to comfort her. I knew perfectly why. I wasn't going to be any help in this. In the corner of my eye, I could see Beck talking with Andre. I knew he didn't want to see what was happening. He would feel guilt.

"It's her fault! She stole Beck. If this little brat wasn't here maybe I could actually have a boyfriend." Jade pushed Tori away and stood up. She gave me a glare before shoving me out of her way. I stumbled back and rolled my eyes. It's not my fault that Beck likes me more than her. You could hear Jade's boots clicking on the ground from over here. She really was angry.

"Hey Cat don't put this all on yourself. You know she's just being dramatic that's all." Beck took my hand but I shrugged it off. I knew he was trying to comfort but what he was telling me was exactly true.

"Don't Beck. I love you but I have to put this on myself. It's my fault." I slightly smiled and walked away. They all stared after me as I left. Maybe somehow I could convince Jade to not be mad at me. If she really loved Beck then she would be happy for him. She might hurt but she could at least support his decision. After awhile I didn't know what I was doing. Jade was nowhere to be found. That girl really can hide. If she didn't want to be found then you couldn't find her. Whatever she can mourn in misery. I just gave up then and went back to my locker. The first bell finally rang and I walked to first class, dreading it.

At lunch, Beck sat next to me. I tried to smile but I couldn't. The thing this morning really had made me upset. I felt terribly bad because of it. I should be happy though. I got the man of my dreams. Something just felt off though.

"Cat are you okay?" Beck asked, worried. I bit my lip and shrugged. Who knew. He should ask that to Jade not me. I wasn't the one who had just gotten dumped. Poor girl, she should have seen it coming. Beck pulled me closer to him.

"You know I think I'm gonna go home early. I'm not feeling the best." I lied. Truth was, I didn't want to be here all day. Too many memories. Slowly, I stood up and threw the rest of my food away. Beck smiled.

"Well you need someone to drive you, remember." Beck chuckled and followed me out to the parking lot. He stood by my side the whole time, opening the door for me like a gentlemen. He was too respectful. Just too nice. As he drove me home, there was a silence hanging in the air. It was different. But when he stopped at my house, I didn't get out. Beck leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips. That made me smile.

"Okay bye Beck." I slid my fingers away from his and got out of the car. I walked into my house and watched him drive away. I had the best thing in my life now and to get it, I had to take it away from someone else. I sighed and flopped down onto the couch, flipping on the tv. It was on the news which my mom likes to watch in the morning.

"Breaking news! Supposedly teenage girl commits suicide after breaking up with her boyfriend. The girl left a letter explaining why. Apparently her boyfriend was cheating on her with another girl. She then went home and hung herself. Poor girl really was in love with this boy." the news reporter announced. Jade killed herself? Just because she couldn't have him. This was totally my fault. All of it. I couldn't watch this anymore. I changed the channel immediately. She killed herself because she couldn't get Beck. Which was partly because of me. I really was a horrible person. What would Beck say when he found out? What would everyone else say about it? There was a knock at the front door. When I answered it, an officer stood there, thumbs in his pocket.

"Ma'am are your parents home?" he asked in a deep voice. Was the officer here because of Jade? Did he know that I'm dating Beck? I gulped.

"Um no sir. I came home from school because I wasn't feeling too well." I said nervously. The officer wrote something down on a paper.

"Okay miss, when your mother's home tell her she needs to call this number." he gave me a post it note with a number. Then he left. Was he going to try to question me about Jade? All I knew was that she was upset that Beck broke up with her and gone out with me. I don't see the need to kill yourself, unless something else was going on between them that I don't know about. He would have told me though, I think.

I didn't go to school the next day, or the day after that. Truthfully the news about Jade had really upset me. I never gave my mom the number to call. I didn't feel like talking to cops. Apparently a few friends had come to see me but I refused. I hadn't been brung my work from school, but I probably wouldn't do the work anyways. A small knock at the door woke me up.

"Come in." I called. Beck walked in, holding a stack of papers. Looking at him made me feel guilty. His ex girlfriend killed herself because he chose me. Beck put the papers on my desk and sat next to me.

"Hey are you feeling okay?" Beck asked, worried. He took my hand gingerly. I bit my lip. Just remember he chose you, not Jade. She was the one who made the stupid decision.

"I'm feeling okay. Better than I was before." I replied. Beck smiled and brought me closer to him. He tucked my hair behind my ear. I felt so calm with him. He always made me feel better.

"That's good. I didn't know the news would upset you that much and her. Just know that I'm here for you Cat." Beck mumbled. Ya I didn't know it would either. Beck kissed me lightly before pulling away.

"Everyone misses you at school, I wish you would come back already. I've missed you the most. School isn't the same with you." Beck blushed a little. He was so cute when he blushed. I guess school wasn't the same without me.

"Okay I'll decide when I'm better. Can you hand me my work? I need to get started on that." I asked. Beck went over and grabbed it, then sat back down with me.

"Do you want help?" he asked and I nodded. Who knows what they've done Beck smiled sitting closer to me. He explained most of the things I didn't get. Of all boys, I get the most amazing one. I was lucky, really lucky. But someone wasn't happy about it. Eventually, I was close to falling asleep. So Beck ended up putting my work aside and holding me close to him.

**Okay chapter 9 is over. Now I really hoped you liked it. Even though some of y'all might be mad at me. If you have any suggestions or ideas you can post them in the review. If you want your character to be in my story put him/her in the review or pm me. Review, favorite, or follow. ~~One and Only Gossip Girl~~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys I'm back with another chapter of Little Red. A little heads up I am planning on ending this story soon. Anyways lets get on with this chapter. **

**Chapter 10 **

The days following were normal. Like Jade had never died and everything was okay. No one talked about her though.. It was like bringing her up was a sin or something. It was just awkward though. I know Tori tried bringing up but it just made everything awkward. Though one good thing was that me and Beck have a public relationship.. So that's not a secret anymore.. Let's just focus on the present for now..

It was a late Saturday night and Beck was hanging out at my house. He was stretched out on my bed and I was trying to finish my English essay. but Beck was distracting me. I tapped my pencil on the desk and turned around to ask him something.

"Beck do you know-" I stopped. He shirt was thrown off and lying on the floor. My face turned a deep red. Beck gave me a confused look and then looked down at his bare chest. He laughed, finally understanding. I covered my face, trying to hide the blush. I heard him stand up from the bed and he uncovered my hands, looking into my eyes.

"No need to blush," he picked me up and sat down, sitting me on his lap. "Now what were you going to ask me?" he asked kissing my cheek. I smiled slightly looking at him. He nuzzled my neck, waiting for an answer.

"Never mind. I'm just going to take a break. I'll finish it tomorrow." I said, collecting my papers and putting them back into my binder. Beck sighed.

"Okay whatever you say." he lifted me up and set me down on the bed, laying next to me. I closed my eyes, trying to find some peace. I was tired from writing my essay and I just couldn't seem to calm down ever since Jade died. I had become more aware of things and I was becoming paranoid. There was a crack of thunder outside and I screamed, my eyes opening quickly. A picture on my wall fell to the ground, shattering. Beck jumped slightly and held me close to him. My breathing quickened and a tear fell down my cheek.

"Hey Caterina, no need to be scared. It was just thunder." he said and stroked my hair, trying to soothe me. I was shaking now, terrified still. Who knew one thing could scare me so much. Beck kissed the top of my head. I managed to look up at him.

"B-beck.." I said. I had managed to stop shaking. He looked at me slightly smiling. I tried to smile but I couldn't. There was another crack of thunder but this time I didn't scream. I just covered my ears and try to block it all out. I closed my eyes and try to imagine other things. But I couldn't think of them. Maybe I was finally going mad. They would put me in a mental hospital. I would be called crazy and no one would like me. Beck would even break up with me. I whimpered and opened my eyes to look at Beck. He was looking at me with a worried expression.

"Cat are you okay? You're starting to scare me." he said and kissed my forehead. I didn't say anything. I just laid there, not knowing what to do or say. He sat up, resting my head on his chest.

"It was just thunder, why are you so scared? You've been acting really weird the past couple of days." Beck looked at me intently. I bit my lip. I knew someone would notice sooner or later.

"I-i don't know.." I lied, even though I knew exactly why I had been acting like this. It was all because of stupid Jade and her committing suicide. She could have found someone else. I don't understand why she was so hung up on Beck. He's just a person. She would have gotten over him sooner or later.

"Really? You're lying, I can tell. Come on Cat, what's going on?" he said, really worried now. He held me close, stroking my hair. I didn't answer for a moment, wondering if I should tell him. Maybe it would upset him or maybe not.

"I think...I've been acting weird because of Jade..and her dying." I explained and bit my lip, nervous. Beck looked at me and took a deep breath. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you sure that's all?" he asked. I nodded and kissed his cheek. Beck smiled, getting up. He covered me with the blankets and kissed my forehead gently. He walked to the door slowly, his hand resting on the handle.

"I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow." Beck explained. I sighed, wishing he didn't have to leave. I didn't want to be alone in this place. It was too quiet and the quiet didn't seem to like my very much.

"Well if you have too," I smiled a little. "Bye." I waved. He smiled back and left, shutting the door behind him. Then it was complete silence. I could hear the air rushing past me and the silent pitter patter of the rain outside. I curled up into a ball and closed my eyes, hoping for all of this just to end. Right as I felt everything was okay and peaceful, a piercing scream rang through the air. I sat straight up, covering my ears. Something shattered in the background but I couldn't identify what it was. I whimpered,. hoping it would go away. I started to rock back and forth, wishing someone was here to comfort me. Was I the only one hearing this? Then it finally stopped. Slowly I crawled out of bed and walked out of my room. Everything seemed perfectly fine. I walked into the living room I stepped on a piece of glass. I yelped and fell to the floor. My foot was bleeding pretty bad now, blood dripping onto the carpet. I should've called for someone but whenever I tried, no sound came out. So I sat there, crying like a baby. Blood was coming fast and I thought that maybe I was going to die. My eyes shut close and everything went black.

**That's the end of that chapter! If you have any ideas PM me or write it in the review. Want you charrie in the story too? Just PM me the info or put that in the review as well. Sorry for any mistakes! Review, favorite, or follow! ~~The Doctors Only Companion~~ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Well it's been awhile since I updated and I'm extremely sorry for the wait. I hope this chapter makes up for my absence! **

**Chapter 11 **

I woke up a couple hours later, still lying on the living room floor. There was a puddle of blood near my feet. I sat up slowly, making sure not to hurt anything else. I had a pounding headache that was weighing me down. It made me feel like I would pass out at any minute. Wincing, I looked around my house. Everything seemed normal except for my bleeding foot. I tried moving it but all that came was a shot of pain up my foot. {Phone. That was what I needed. I looked in the front pocket and back pocket of my shorts but it wasn't there.

"Damn it..." I muttered under my breath. Why did Beck have to leave? Tears sprung to my eyes and I wiped my eyes. Biting my lip, I started to scoot backwards towards my room. Maybe my phone was in there. I stopped in the middle of the hallway, realizing I was leaving a track of blood from my foot. Just thinking about it made the pain worse. I took a deep breath and scooted into my room. Sure enough my phone was sitting on my desk. I sighed in relief. Finally something was going right. As soon as I grabbed my phone though, it appeared to be dead. So maybe everything wasn't going right. I plugged my phone into the charger and then rested my head on the desk chair. My eyes drifted shut and I fell asleep instantly.

I woke in the morning to the sound of my alarm clock. I groaned and sat up, reaching over to turn it off. Then I looked over at my foot which had appeared to stop bleeding but there was dried blood on the floor. Slowly I started to lift myself up. The pain in my foot was still there. I held onto the desk, trying to keep myself stable. Maybe I could call Beck and ask him to come over her. He could help me. Hopefully. I grabbed my phone which was now fully charged. I dialed Beck's number waiting for him to answer.

"Cat?" he asked. His voice soothed me, instantly making me feel better. Slowly I sat down, making sure not to put pressure on my foot.

"B-beck? Could you come over? I need help..." I asked. The pain was clear in my voice.

"I'll be right there." he said hastily and hung up. There was an urgent tone in his voice. He really did care. A smile lit up my face, despite my pain.

About 20 minutes later, Beck was here. I was too weak to come and get the door but I think he got the hint and used the key from under the mat. He rushed into my room and gasped when he saw my foot.

"Cat?! What happened?" he asked protectively, kneeling down next to me. Beck lifted up my foot resting it on my knee so he could look at it better.

"Right after you left I went out to the living room because I heard something and I stepped on a piece of glass." I explained. Beck frowned deeply and looked at it intently.

"It looks like there is still a piece of glass stuck in your foot. I'm going to take you down to the hospital. They'll probably be able to get it out." Beck advised and helped me stand up. I sighed. I'd always hated doctors. They never understood me. We walked or at least I tried to. He helped me in the car and he drove off. I think I fell asleep on the way there because I don't remember most of the car ride.

I woke up in a doctor's office, Beck sitting next to me. I smiled, taking his hand. He jumped and looked over at me.

"You're awake." he smiled and kissed my hand. "The doctor looked at your foot. He took the glass out but you might need stitches." Beck explained. Great. Stitches.

"Well can I at least leave soon?" I groaned impatiently. Beck chuckled and stood up out of his chair.

"I think so. I have to wait for the doctor to get back. " he replied just as all the lights turned off. I screamed and felt Beck's arms around me protectively. Were they having a power failure or was it something else? I clung onto Beck with my life, keeping my eyes shut. I heard to the sound of the door creak open but no one stood there.

**So that's where I am stopping. I apologize that this chapter wasn't as good as the others I was kinda in a rush to get this finished. If you have any ideas please feel free to let me now. If you flame your comment will be removed and I will report you. Criticism is allowed though. Review, favorite, or follow! ~~The Doctor's Only Companion~~ **


End file.
